Roy's Little Sister
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: A fanfic about Kira Mustang, Roy's little sister, and eventually, Ana Havoc. Edward falls in love with Kira, Alpohonse with Ana. In Kira's POV sorry for the sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kira Mustang

Age: 17 (Edward Elric is 18, Alphonse is about 17 and a half)

Hair: Black, waist-length, tied in a ponytail or braided usually

Eyes: Black with a golden tinge to them

Family: Roy Mustang is your brother. After your parents died, he watched over you

Military status: The Shadow Alchemist

Alchemic powers: You can manipulate shadows into anything you want and can move quickly using the shadows. You can also transmute without a circle because of a human transmutation you did when you were 13

Auto-mail: Left arm and right leg

************************************************************************

For the record, I do not own FMA or any characters. Hiromu Arakawa does.

What the hell, this is a fanfic site.

I do take requests and in any category for Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist

***********************************************************************

"Kira," Roy Mustang said, as he shook me awake. "Come on, wake up." I turned over in my sleep and slapped him by accident.

"Oops," I muttered. "Sorry brother. What do you need?"

"Nothing…now," Roy replied, standing up. "I'm leaving for Central Command and I need you to be there in an hour."

"Why?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"I'll tell you when you get there," Roy answered, smiling. "See you there."

As he left, I got up and headed over to my closet, watching Roy leave. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes while I grabbed my usual outfit. I pulled on my black tank top, leaving my auto-mail left arm bare to move freely. While I headed towards the bathroom, I quickly pulled on my favorite black jeans with the right knee ripped out. I brushed my long black hair and braided it. As I ran out the door, I grabbed my black jacket and black boots.

When I got to Central Command, one flash of my silver pocket watch gained me access to see my brother. I opened the door, expecting to find Roy, but instead, I found a small boy with golden hair and a taller boy with light brown hair, both dressed in black.

"Who are you?" the small boy asked.

"I'm Roy's sister," I replied, smugly. "But you can call me Kira or the Shadow Alchemist. Who are you?"

"I'm Edward Elric," he said. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. And this is my younger brother, Alphonse. What are you doing here?"

"Roy told me to meet him here." Suddenly, Roy came in and saw the three of us together.

"So I take it that you two have met Kira already?" Roy assumed, walking over to his desk.

"Why is she here?" Edward asked, looking at Roy.

"She is going to be joining you on your search for the Philosopher's Stone," Roy replied, pulling out three files and spreading them out on his desk. "Here's her file. Kira, here are Alphonse and Edward's files."

"You have a file on me?" Alphonse asked. "I'm not even a state alchemist."

"But you're the brother of one of our youngest state alchemists," Roy explained, "so we have a file on you."

"_One_ of your youngest state alchemists?" Edward asked. "I thought I was the youngest state alchemist you had."

"Actually," Roy corrected, "Kira became a state alchemist a year before you did."

I turned to Edward and smirked at him. He glared at me, but turned back to Roy.

"I want you three to study each other's files," Roy said, giving Edward and Alphonse my file and me their files.

"Why?" Edward asked, taking my file.

"Well, since she's going to be joining you, you should know her history," Roy explained, folding his hands.

"What? Why?" Alphonse asked, looking at me. "Why does she need the stone?" I looked at Roy and nodded. I rolled up my right pant leg and took off my jacket.

"What you boys have right there is Kira's real file," Roy said. "I must ask you two to never reveal it to anyone." Edward just stared at me, his eyes stuck on my auto-mail limbs.

"Brother…" Alphonse whispered, nudging him.

"Um…yes, sir," Edward finally said, turning back to Roy. We saluted, then left Roy's office. "So you're really Roy's sister?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Edward said, grinning. "I just never thought that he would have a sister."

I smirked, then looked at the time. "Damn, I gotta go," I said, running towards the door that led outside.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse called after me.

"I have a sparring match set up against Major Armstrong outside," I replied. "You guys can watch if you want."

Edward shrugged and ran after me. "Brother," Alphonse started as they began to run, "you like her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about, Al?" Edward asked. "Of course not." But as Alphonse looked at him, he could see that Edward was blushing slightly.

As soon as I ran outside, I saw about 20 military officers surrounding a pre-made arena. I looked around and saw Major Armstrong flexing his muscles for the officers around him. "Are you just gonna stand there all day?" I called to him as I entered the arena, my arms crossed.

"Miss Mustang, I've been waiting for you," Armstrong said as he turned to me. "Are you ready?"

"You better believe it," I smirked, taking off my jacket. "Hey, Edward!" I exclaimed, throwing him my jacket. "Hold this for me!"

Edward looked at me as I tossed him my jacket, but didn't pay attention to a thing I said. He jumped slightly as my jacket landed on his head, but he kept staring at me. "Good luck!" he called, smiling slightly.

"Don't need it!" I replied, grinning. I turned back to Armstrong and put my hand in my pocket. "You ready?" I asked.

"You will not win," Armstrong warned, putting up his hands.

"I'll believe it when I see it," I smirked, running towards him. Armstrong quickly rammed his fist into the ground, sending spikes out of the ground heading towards me. "Is that all you got?!" I exclaimed, disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Alphonse asked as everyone looked around for me.

Suddenly, I appeared in front of Armstrong, my left arm alchemified into a sword. I clapped and used the shadows around me to force Armstrong to the ground. "Game over," I said as I pointed my arm at him.

"You fight well, Kira," Armstrong complimented, getting up from the ground.

"You too," I replied, using alchemy to return my arm to normal. I walked back towards Edward and Alphonse after me and Armstrong shook hands, but they were just staring at me.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked in disbelief. "I've never beaten the major, even after I became a state alchemist."

"Having the Flame Alchemist as your brother helps," I said smugly, grabbing my jacket from him.

"You've beaten the Colonel, too?" Alphonse asked as I tied my jacket around my waist.

"At least 5 other times," I answered. "I pretty much enforce the fact that girls are better at most things, like alchemy and fighting, than most boys."

"Yeah, right," Edward retorted. "You couldn't beat me."

"Get real, Edward!" I yelled at him. "Girls can be better fighters and alchemists than you!"

"Prove it!" Edward dared, getting ready to fight.

"You're gonna regret it, shortie!" I exclaimed, running towards him. My left arm swung around and impacted with his right arm.

"Is that all you got?" Edward asked, smugly.

"Not even close," I smirked, and then I disappeared.

"Al!" Edward called, spinning around. "Do you see her?"

"Ed, look out!" Alphonse cried as I appeared behind him. I quickly clapped, and trapped Edward using the shadows around me.

"I win," I smirked.

"Cheap shot!" Edward argued, fighting to get out of the shadows I trapped him in.

"Face it, Edward," I said. "You just got beat by a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Same drill as before. I don't own any of the characters used…blah blah blah.

Still take requests.

***********************************************************************

Edward glared at me, but didn't say anything as I released him from my trap. "Anytime you want to prove me wrong, Edward," I said, "just ask." And with that, I turned around and headed for the Central Library.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse asked.

"I need to look over some stuff about Scar and the hommunculi," I replied. "Stuff that you guys have probably never seen." Edward and Alphonse's eyes widened as they heard what I said.

"Hey, wait up!!" they called as they ran after me.

"I'd like to see all the records about Scar and the hommunculi," I said when we got to the library.

"You need clearance from General Roy Mustang to see those," she replied.

"I'm his sister, Kira Mustang," I said, taking out a piece of paper and handing it to her. She quickly scanned it, then disappeared into the back for a few minutes, reappearing with an armful of papers.

"Here you are, miss."

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I carried out the papers, closely followed by Edward and Alphonse.

"Where are you going now?" Edward asked, growing a bit annoyed at me.

"My house," I replied. "You guys can come if you want."

"Brother?" Alphonse asked as he looked over at Edward. "We've never been at the Colonel's house before. Should we?"

"We'll never get another chance to see those documents again," Edward muttered. "We have no choice."

When we reached my house, I headed inside, Edward and Alphonse following me in. I smirked as I saw that they were nervously walking with me towards my room. I tossed the papers on my bed and untied my jacket from my waist, tossing it over a chair. "This is your room?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I replied, looking through a few papers. "Why? What's wrong with my room?"

Edward looked around my room again. I had a desk with a computer on it, my bed, a couple of chairs with books and another laptop on them, a stereo system in a corner, and stacks of books scattered all over the floor. If someone had just walked in, they would never have guessed that a 17-year-old girl in the military lived there. "Well, I was expecting something different," he said, grinning slightly.

"What were you expecting?" I sighed, regretting having told them that they could come with me.

"A really girly room," Edward smirked. "I mean, you are a girl after all."

Suddenly, he was on the floor, a red handprint on his face. "Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, kneeling down next to him.

"Don't forget that this girl kicked your butt, Edward," I said, smiling. "Here." I tossed him a small stack of papers.

"What is this?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I replied. "You want to see these or not? Because I'd be happy to take them back."

Edward immediately grabbed the papers and started reading them, blushing slightly. I smiled and after I gave some more papers to him to read, I continued what I was reading.

"Hey, Ed," Alphonse asked as he finished what he was reading. "What do you think of Kira?"

Edward looked over to where I had fallen asleep, papers still in my hand. "I think that she's a brat sometimes, but she knows what she's doing," he replied with a small shrug. "I don't know."

"I'll be right back," Alphonse said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as Alphonse headed out of my room.

"Bathroom," Alphonse answered as he headed down the hall.

Edward smiled slightly as Alphonse left, then looked back at me. He got up and headed over to the bed. He slowly brushed my hair out of my face and I jumped slightly at his touch. Edward quickly pulled his hand back as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Do you need more papers?" I asked, still a bit tired.

"No, I'm good for now," Edward replied, still smiling.

"What?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck. "What do you need?"

"Hey, Kira?" Alphonse interrupted as he came back into my room. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Probably," I said, standing up. "Come on." I led them to the kitchen and made one to the worst mistakes of my life. I left the Elric brothers in a kitchen stocked with food.

"You guys ate practically everything!!" I yelled at them when I saw what was left in the kitchen. "What is wrong with you two?!?!"

"Well, we haven't had a good meal in days," Alphonse innocently replied, backing away from me. "We're sorry."

"Fine, but if Roy asks, I'm so blaming you two," I said, crossing my arms. Suddenly, 'Toxic' started blaring from my pocket as my cell phone went off. "Speaking of Roy," I said as I answered the phone. "What's up? Uh-huh, I'll tell them…We'll be right there."

I snapped the phone shut and headed back to my room, Edward and Alphonse staring after me. "Come on," I ordered, heading outside after I grabbed my jacket.

"Where are we going?" Alphonse asked as I locked the door behind us.

"Back to Roy's office," I replied, groaning.

"What's wrong? Mustang can't be that bad," Alphonse said.

"You're kidding, right?" I wondered, looking over at him.

"What did you do that you hate?" Edward asked.

I pulled a chain with 2 dog tags on it out from under my shirt. One of the tags had the state alchemist symbol etched on it and nothing on the other side. The other tag said 'Shadow' on one side and 'Kira Mustang' on the other side. "Roy gave this to me when I became a state alchemist," I explained. "He's the only one who can take it off, but any alchemist can etch whatever they want into the blank side. Except me, unfortunately. Otherwise, I would have etched 'Roy Mustang is a bastard' on it a long time ago."

"Why did he do this exactly?" Edward asked as he and Alphonse examined my necklace.

"I think he said that it was proof that I belonged to the military," I replied. The tags clinked together as I snatched them back, not bothering to tuck them back under my shirt. "Come on. If we're late, Roy will kill us."

Turns out, we were late. "Damn, we are so late!" I exclaimed as we ran down the halls of Central Command, dodging all military personnel in our way.

"You're late," Roy said as we ran into his office, completely out of breath.

"We know we're late," Edward replied glaring at him. "Why do you need us?"

"Kira, I see that you showed them your necklace," Roy said as he noticed that my necklace was hanging out of my shirt. "Still can't get it off?"

I glared at him but of course, he ignored me. "When are you finally gonna take it off?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"When you stop disrespecting your older brother and superior officer," Roy replied, smirking slightly. "Which, apparently, will be never. Or at least until you retire from the military.

"Damn you," I muttered under my breath.

"Mustang, why is Kira the only one who has a necklace like that?" Edward asked.

"Why, Fullmetal? Do you want one too?" Roy replied, reaching into a drawer and pulling out an identical necklace. "I have one right here for you." He handed to me and as I looked at it, I saw that that first tag on it was the same as my military one, but the other said 'Fullmetal' on one side and 'Edward Elric' on the other.

I started laughing as I handed the necklace back to Roy. "How long have you had that?" I asked between laughs.

"Since Edward became a state alchemist," Roy admitted, tucking the necklace back in his desk, smirking slightly. "Since I made you wear one, I decided that it was better to have something to have as punishment if Fullmetal messes up too bad."

Edward glared at Roy and turned away. "So what do you need?" I asked as I calmed down.

"There have been frequent sightings of Scar lately in East City," Roy replied, seriously. "And I volunteered you two to go check it out."

"Thanks a lot," I muttered. "I feel so honored.

"Let's just get this over with," Edward said as he started to leave Roy's office.

I followed him out but when I tried to follow him outside, Alphonse grabbed my arm. "You okay?" I asked as I turned around.

"Kira, there's something you should know, but Edward doesn't want to admit it," Alphonse replied.

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't want to admit it," Alphonse continued, "but he likes you."

"Really?" I asked. "I mean, I've kinda thought so by the way he was acting, but I wasn't sure."

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Edward asked as he looked back at us.

"Coming!" Alphonse and I called to him as we caught up to him.

"He really is kinda cute," I thought as I walked behind him. "He's a little short for 18, but he's cute."

"What were you guys talking about?" Edward asked when we reached the train station.

"Nothing," I replied, smirking slightly. "Come on, the last train leaving for East City until tomorrow leaves right now." We ran as fast as we could to the departing train, jumping on at the last second.

When we finally found a seat, Edward and I collapsed on one side and Alphonse sat down opposite us. "So did you guys find anything interesting from what you read?" I asked.

"Yeah, I learned more than I ever did in an hour," Edward replied. "Mostly because you could have taken those reports away whenever you wanted."

"You got that right," I smirked, yawning a little bit.

"You still tired?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "My brother has me doing everything for him, so it's hard to get a good night's sleep."

"Everything?" Alphonse asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I shop, cook, clean, and do everything else that he wants me to do. And since I'm his younger sister and his subordinate, I have to do everything he asks me to."

"I'd hate to have Mustang as a brother then," Edward said, smirking slightly.

"You have no idea," I replied, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. Edward smiled, then closed his eyes himself.

As the train neared East City, Edward opened his eyes and noticed that I was still asleep, my head resting on his shoulder. "Kira?" he asked softly, blushing slightly.

I shifted my head a little bit, but didn't wake up. "Edward, are you okay?" Alphonse asked as he saw the position he was in.

"Yeah," Edward replied, still blushing slightly. "Al, should I tell her?"

"It's up to you, brother," Alphonse said, looking at me.

Edward looked down at me again and smiled slightly. "Al, as soon as we get to East City, I'm gonna tell her," Edward decided, brushing the hair out of my face.

When the train slowed to a stop, I slowly opened my eyes and stood up, stretching my arms behind me, not even noticing what I had been resting on. While Alphonse was getting our suitcases, Edward pulled me to the side away from everyone.

"Kira…" he started, "…I know you're Roy's sister and all…but…" He looked up at me and smiled, blushing slightly. "I think I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Same drill as before. Don't own characters…take requests….have fun!!!!

***********************************************************************

"I know," I said, smirking slightly.

"How?" Edward asked, still blushing.

"You kidding?" I replied, smiling. "Do you know how many boys Roy almost torched for saying they loved me? Actually, Connor was hospitalized for saying that."

"Can we never tell Roy?" Edward asked, gulping.

"Don't worry. I'll kill him if he does anything," I assured him.

Edward still didn't look convinced, so to reassure him, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then started back towards where Alphonse was waiting for us.

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse asked as he looked back to where Edward was standing, his face rapidly turning bright red.

Edward nodded slightly, still looking at me, and started to head to where Roy said there were Scar sightings.

************************************************************************

"This is stupid," I muttered. "No one here has even seen Scar." We headed back to the train station after 4 hours of walking.

"I bet Mustang only got a couple of Scar sightings here," Edward grunted, shifting the position of the sleeping Alphonse he carried on his back.

"You okay?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "He's really not that heavy. Besides, he's my younger brother."

"That's really sweet, Edward," I said as we boarded the train headed back to Central. Edward smiled as he laid Alphonse down on a seat, then sat next to me on the opposite seat.

Since all three of us were pretty much asleep during the whole train ride, before we knew it, we were at Central. "Al, wake up," Edward said as he gently shook Alphonse awake.

"Are we at Central?" Alphonse asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Uh-huh," I replied as I stood up, my hands on my hips. "Come on. I know the perfect way to get back at Roy for sending us to East City for nothing." After we got our suitcases, we headed towards my house.

"So what are we doing here?" Edward asked as we headed into Roy's room.

"Roy keeps all his stuff in here," I replied, smirking evilly. "And I know where he keeps everything." I reached into his closet and pulled out three of his military uniforms, tossing two to Edward and Alphonse.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Alphonse asked as he looked at the uniform in his hands.

"Get changed," I said. "When you're done, come back in here and I'll make sure that they fit perfectly."

"And why are we doing this?" Edward asked.

"You won't believe how much Roy hates it when I steal his uniforms and tailor them to my own needs," I answered, reaching down to unlace my boots. "He's gonna kill me for this, but it'll be worth it. When I change his uniforms, I make sure that I'm the only one who can change them back. I think he only has 3 left now, not including the one he's wearing right now."

"You are evil," Edward said.

"I know," I replied, pushing him and Alphonse out of Roy's room. "Now go get changed." As soon as they left, I closed and locked the door behind them. I quickly changed out of my jeans and tanktop into Roy's long-sleeved blue collared shirt, uniform jacket, pants, and boots. The sleeves were at least 3 inches past my hands and the pants and boots were 2 sizes too big. I clapped and placed my hands on the uniform, using alchemy to tailor it.

"You can use alchemy without a circle?" Edward asked as he opened the door.

"How'd he get in?" I thought. "I was sure I locked the door." Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I turned towards Edward. "Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded. "I like to have an advantage over people."

"Fine," Edward muttered. "But you owe me for this."

I finally noticed his clothes and almost burst out laughing. He had to hold up the pants to keep them from falling down and he looked buried in the shirt and jacket. "Hang on," I managed to get out, clapping. In a few seconds, Roy's oversized outfit fit Edward perfectly. "Where's Alphonse?" I asked.

"Right here," Alphonse replied coming into the room. He looked like I did at first, but soon, he looked like an official military general. A little short and young, but it worked.

"Now let's work on your hair," I said, grabbing Edward and leading him to a bathroom.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Edward asked as I took out his hair tie and undid his braid.

"Nothing," I replied as I ran a brush through his hair. "We're just gonna change your hairstyle to make you look a bit older." I quickly put Edward's hair in a neat ponytail, then took out my own hair band. As both Edward and Alphonse watched, I tied my own hair into a low ponytail, then headed into my room.

"What are you getting?" Alphonse asked as they followed me in.

"You'll see," I replied, digging though a drawer. After a while, I pulled out a black fingerless glove with a red transmutation circle on the back and a key. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Edward asked as he looked up from the book he was flipping though.

"One, I keep spare outfits and extra fabric in a locked room in Roy's office. Two, to make sure that no one finds out about me not need transmutation circles, I wear this." I handed the glove to Edward and shoved the key in my pocket. "The transmutation circle I created about 5 years ago," I explained, taking it back and slipping it on my right hand. "I was bored and started doodling my own circles, and that one just happened to work, so I've used it."

"You made your own transmutation circle?" Edward asked as we headed out the door.

"Uh-huh," I replied, locking the door. "Let's go."

When we finally got to Central Command, Alphonse started to head up the stairs, but Edward and I stayed back. "You ready?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"I think so," Edward replied, looking a little nervous.

"Here," I said, grinning. "This might help if you're nervous." When Edward looked at me to see what it was, I leaned in and kissed him. "Feel better?" I asked as I took a step back.

Edward nodded sharply and looked down, his face turning redder with every passing second. "Come on," I said, grabbing his arm and running after Alphonse into Central Command.

We were the center of attention as we headed towards Roy's office. It was rare to see kids in the military, but it was even rarer to see kids in military uniforms walking though military headquarters. "Oh, Roy!" I called as I walked into Roy's office, Edward and Alphonse staying in the hall.

Roy looked up when I walked in and his eyes grew wide when he saw what I was wearing. "How many times do I have to tell you, Kira?!" Roy yelled at me. "You can't keep changing my uniforms when you're bored!!"

"I didn't change only one," I smirked, motioning for Edward and Alphonse to come in.

Roy's expression turned from shock and brotherly anger to pure anger as he saw Edward and Alphonse dressed in his uniforms. "Kira, why the hell do you take out your boredom on my stuff?!" Roy demanded.

"Because it's fun," I replied, smugly. "Besides, I only did it because you sent us off on a wild goose chase to East City. So you deserved it."

"Just go change," Roy sighed, giving up on the argument.

I was still smiling as I unlocked a door in the corner, pulling out my boots, jeans, shirt, and jacket. "Here," I said, tossing Edward and Alphonse their outfits.

After we changed, we started to head back outside, but Roy grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him back into his office.

"What?" Edward asked as he saw that Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Riza, and Hughes were now in Roy's office.

"What did you do with my sister?" Roy asked, half-glaring at him.

"What do you mean? Edward asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"You kissed Kira," Roy growled, now fully glaring at him.

"W-Who told you?" Edward stuttered, even more nervous now.

"Sorry," Fuery quickly apologized, "I saw you two and I had to tell the General."

"Thanks a lot," Edward muttered.

Suddenly, Roy had him pinned against the wall. "If anything happens to her, Fullmetal," Roy threatened, bringing his hand up to Edward's head.

"Yes, sir," Edward gulped, then ran towards the door.

"Are you seriously gonna hurt Edward if anything happens to Kira?" Havoc asked, leaning against Roy's desk.

"Of course I do, Havoc," Roy replied. "She's the only family I have left, and she's important to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own FMA, otherwise Edward would be taking off his shirt in every episode!  
**********************************************************************

"Where were you?" I asked as Edward joined me and Alphonse outside Central Command.

"Mustang wanted to talk to me," Edward replied, shivering slightly. "Let's just say, if anything happens to you, I'm dead."

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered. "He always tells boys that. He's too protective. Don't worry; I'll protect you from him."

"Hey!" Edward objected. "I handle Mustang!"

"Sure, but still…I think I know how to handle him better than you do."

"Would you care to prove it?"

"Sure," I smirked, shedding my jacket and tossing it to Alphonse. "I mean, if I can handle you, I'll be able to handle my own brother."

"No disappearing," Edward told me, handing Alphonse his cloak.

"Not gonna do you any good," I warned, still smirking. "You're just gonna get beat by a girl again." I charged at Edward, flipping over him as he swung at me with his right arm. I kept jumping out of the way as Edward tried to hit me.

"Damn it, stand still!!" Edward exclaimed as I dodged his leg again.

"As you wish," I said smugly, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down, my left arm at his throat. "I win…again."

"Lucky shot," Edward muttered as he got up. "I could've won if I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt you."

"Right," I said, laughing a little. "Then next time, don't hold back."

Edward muttered something under his breath and after he grabbed his cloak back from Alphonse, he stomped back inside, telling us not to follow him as he went.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Alphonse asked when we couldn't see Edward anymore.

"I have no idea," I said, staring after him.

Edward walked through the halls of Central Command, heading straight for Roy's office, and quietly went in. "Lieutenant?" he asked, looking at Riza who stood next to Roy, her arms full of papers. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure," Riza replied, setting the papers down on Roy's desk. She followed Edward out of Roy's office, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong, Edward?" Riza asked when they were alone in the hall.

"Lieutenant, what do you do when you like a girl, but you don't know what to do?" Edward asked, blushing slightly as he looked down.

"Does this have to do with you and Kira?" Riza wondered, noticing the pale pink shade that Edward's face was turning. Edward nodded, not speaking. "Well, you should do something that would make her happy or just spend time with her alone," Riza told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Just be yourself and she'll love you."

Edward looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, Lieutenant," he said. He turned around and walked out, leaving a smiling Riza to head back into Roy's office.

"What did Fullmetal want?" Roy asked as she went back over to his desk.

"Nothing, sir," Riza replied, still smiling.

"So what were you doing in there, brother?" Alphonse asked as Edward came back outside and joined us.

"Just asking Lieutenant Hawkeye a question," Edward replied, blushing slightly. "Hey, Kira? Can I see your necklace again?"

"Sure, but why?" I asked, pulling the necklace out from under my shirt and handing it to Edward.

"Just wanted to see it," Edward said, clapping, then placing his hand on the side of the dog tag that had nothing on it. There was a small flash of blue light and then Edward dropped the necklace back onto my chest.

"What did you do to it?" I asked, examining it. My eyes widened slightly as I stared at what Edward had just etched on it.

"What does it say?" Alphonse wondered, looking at it over my shoulder. "'Property of Edward Elric,'" he read. "Nice job, brother."

"Thank you so much, Ed," I said sarcastically, tucking the necklace back under my shirt. "Oh, by the way, do you guys have a place to stay before my brother sends us on another useless mission?"

"No, we don't," Edward admitted. "Can we stay with you and Mustang?"

"If you promise to be good," I told him, leading them back to our apartment. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by the partly-angry face of Roy Mustang. "Um…hi, brother," I said nervously.

"Kira, what are they doing here?" Roy asked, looking at Edward and Alphonse behind me.

"They needed a place to stay, so I thought they could stay here," I replied, shrugging slightly. "They can, right?" The look on Roy's face was enough on an answer than I ever needed. "Come on, they'll be good. I made them promise." I leaned towards Edward and whispered, "You do promise you'll be good right?"

Edward nodded slightly and I looked back toward Roy again. "I'll only allow it if they are good and if Fullmetal doesn't try anything," Roy said, half-glaring at Edward.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, feeling a little bit scared at the moment.

"Edward, I want to talk to you alone for just a minute," I told Edward, grabbing his arm and leading him into my room. After I closed and locked the door behind me, I turned back to Edward and, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissed him fully on the lips. As soon as Edward recovered from his initial shock, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed back eagerly.

Suddenly, the door opened and we pulled apart, looking nervously at the door. Roy stood staring at us, his hand clenched around the doorknob, the other hand in a snapping position, and his eyes screaming bloody murder at both me and Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepy…review…don't own FMA…own this story…zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Roy, calm down," I said, gently pushing Edward behind me. "He didn't start it, I did."

"I don't care who started it, he was going along with it," Roy growled, coming in my room and closing the door behind me. "Now move, Kira."

"Roy, I don't care what you think, but I love Edward," I told him, staring Roy in the eye. "And I'm not going to let you stop me from anything I do."

Roy calmed down slightly, then opened the door back up. "Fullmetal, I'd like to talk to my sister alone," he said.

Edward didn't try to argue, just ran out of the room at full-speed, slamming the door shut as he raced past it. "What do you want?" I asked in annoyance, crossing my arms and turning away from Roy. "If it's about me and Edward, then just leave."

"Kira, I just don't want him to hurt you," Roy said, turning me back around to face him. "As your older brother, I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"Roy, I'm 16 years old," I told him. "I can take care of myself and I don't need you trying to keep me from the guys that I love. If I need your help, I'll ask for it. But until then, if you want to keep me safe, do it in a way that won't mess up my relationships! And just leave me al—!"

Roy cut me off as he placed a hand over my mouth. "Calm down," he said softly, keeping his hand over my mouth as he talked. "If you want me to back down, I will. But if Ed hurts you, you know what's going to happen." He softly kissed my forehead, then took his hand off y mouth and placed it on my shoulder. "After our parents died, I swore that nothing would ever hurt you again. And I plan to keep that promise."

"Thank you," I said, hugging Roy. "I'll be fine, don't worry." And with that, I left my room, going into the living room where Edward and Alphonse were sitting.

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down across from them. "I know Roy can be a little harsh sometimes, but I made him promise to leave us alone."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"It means I can do this," I replied, pulling him closer. "Al, look away for a sec." As soon as Alphonse turned around, I pulled Edward into a quick kiss. "See, now we can do that as long as Roy doesn't see us do it that much."

Edward smiled and stood up as Alphonse turned back around and Roy came back into the room. "So where are you two going to be sleeping?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch and Al can sleep in the guest room," Edward replied, leaning back against the couch they were sitting on.

"Come on, Al, I'll show you to your new room," I told him, standing up and leading him to the guest room.

"Fullmetal, I'm sure Kira has told you about what I promised," Roy said. "But even so, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Yes, sir," Edward gulped as I came back into the room.

"You okay?" I asked when I saw Edward's face.

"He's fine," Roy answered before Edward could say anything. "Kira, I need to go back to work for a few more hours, so I'll be back around 9. Can I trust that you'll behave?"

"Yeah, I'm not 3 you know," I muttered, annoyed at the way he asked.

"Yes, but sometimes you act like it," Roy told me, quickly shutting the door as a pillow was thrown at him.

"Is he that bad to live with?" Alphonse asked as he went over to pick up the pillow.

"Yeah, at least most of the time," I replied, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a glass. "You should see him on my birthday. I'm ready to kill him when he invites everybody over, including the girl he's dating." While I talked, I reached into the fridge and pulled out a jug of milk.

"What's that?" Edward asked as I poured a glass of milk and then placed the jug back in the fridge.

"Milk," I replied, taking a drink. "You want some?"

Edward froze at the suggestion of milk and as I finished off my glass, he started to calm down.

"Come on, Kira," Alphonse said, pulling both me and Edward out the door. "Let's go before Ed sees some more milk."

I smirked softly at Edward's hatred against milk and quickly locked the door before heading towards Central Command.

"Kira?" I heard someone ask as I headed up the steps. "Kira Mustang? Is that you?" I turned around and saw a teenage girl with gold and blond streaked hair staring at me. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a pair of brown cargos complete with military-issue boots, her hair tied up in a tight ponytail.

"Ana?" I asked in disbelief. "Ana Havoc?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken me so long 2 upload, but with problems home and school, I've barely had enough time to write in both "The Bet" and this story. Part 7 should be out as soon as I can. Thx for being so patient with me!!

************************************************************************

"Ana!" I exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?"

"Jean sent me to boarding school to make sure I stayed safe, but I dropped out," Ana replied cheerfully. "It was so boring there. Guys couldn't do anything with girls at all and we had uniforms! So, I dropped out. Kinda like you, actually."

"What??" Edward and Alphonse asked, turning to me.

"Roy thought that sending me to an all-girls boarding school would be a great idea," I explained. "Ran away from there after a month."

"Who are they?" Ana asked, noticing Edward and Alphonse for the first time.

"Oh, yeah, Ana, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric," I introduced.

"So you're the famous Fullmetal Alchemist," Ana said, pointing at Edward. "Jean's told me a lot about you. And his younger brother." Alphonse blushed slightly and I raised an eyebrow at his shyness.

"Al, I need to talk to you for a sec," I said, grabbing Alphonse's arm and pulled him a little ways away from Edward and Ana. "Al, do you like Ana?" I asked, getting a blush as my answer. "Al, if you like her, tell her," I told him. "I've known her for years. I could tell by the way she looked at you that she thought you were cute."

"Really?" Alphonse asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Really," I replied, smiling. "Ask her out. I guarantee you she'll say yes."

"Thanks, Kira," Alphonse said, hugging me.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH KIRA?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Great," I muttered, pulling away from Alphonse and looking over at Ana and Edward.

"Surprise," I said, grinning painfully.

"How could you not tell me about this?!" Ana demanded. "This is huge!"

"Calm down!" I yelled at her. "May I remind you that you went out with that geeky guy, Alex?!"

"That was years ago! And I broke up with him after 2 dates!"

"So?! You still went out with him!"

"Calm down," Edward said as he and Alphonse held me back from attacking Ana. He clapped and transmuted a wall behind me, forcing me against it. He clapped again and restrained my wrists against it in a way that I couldn't use alchemy at all.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed, struggling against my bonds. "Edward!"

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and a small hole appeared beside my head. I looked over and saw Ana holding a smoking gun in her hand, the other hand on her hip.

"You've been taking lessons from Riza, haven't you?" I asked, grinning slightly.

"All the time," Ana smirked, placing the gun back in its holster on her belt. "I've gotten a lot better."

"You haven't changed," I said, relaxing against my bonds.

"Hey, Ana?" Alphonse asked softly. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure thing," Ana replied, following Alphonse up the steps of Central Command.

"What's Al doing?" Edward asked as they left.

"Probably going to ask her out," I replied, shrugging. "She's a year younger than me, so she's his age, he likes her, and she thinks he's cute. Now, can you let me go?"

"I kinda like you like this, though," Edward said, kissing me before I could argue with him.

"Kira!" Alphonse exclaimed, running over to me and Edward and pulling Edward away. "She said yes!"

"Congratulations, Al," I said, blushing slightly as I looked at Edward again.

"We're not done yet," he said, smirking.

"Fun," I thought. "Hey, Al, can you let me go, please?" I asked sweetly.

Alphonse nodded and quickly clapped and used the transmutation circles on his gloves to release me. Rubbing my wrists, I took a step forward, half-glaring, half-smiling at Edward. "So, Ana, I heard Al asked you out on a date," I said, grinning at her.

"Uh-huh," Ana replied, smiling. "Tonight at 8."

"Since both Al and Ana have things to do tonight, you wanna do something tonight?" Edward asked.

"Sorry, but I have to look at something for Roy," I replied.

"Come on, couldn't you just skip out on it for tonight?" Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind. "We need to finish what we started."

"I guess, but I'll have to avoid Roy all day tomorrow," I whispered back, grinning.

"I can live with that," Edward said, resting his head on my shoulder, not releasing his grip on me.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Ana.

"Where do you think?" she asked back, crossing her arms.

"Oh, right," I replied. "Havoc has an apartment somewhere in downtown Central."

"Who are you boys stayin' with?" Ana asked, pointing to Edward and Alphonse.

"We're staying with Kira," Alphonse replied. "Roy agreed to it only if Edward and Kira don't do anything when he's around."

"I'll bet you won't last a day without doing anything that'll get you in trouble," Ana smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, half-glaring at her.

"Oh, I don't mean you," Ana replied, grinning at Edward. "I mean him. He looks like he can't hold himself in anymore."

I looked up at Edward as he moved to rest his chin on the top of my head. His eyes held kind of a blank look as he stared between me and Ana. "Edward," I said, moving my hand up in front of his face. "Earth to Edward. Come on, wake up."

"What?" Edward asked, looking down at me.

"We'd better get you home before you do something that'll get you seriously hurt," I teased.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked again.

Rolling my eyes, I ducked out of his grip and took Alphonse's arm. "See ya later, Ana," I called over my shoulder as I started to lead them back to Roy's apartment.

"Bye, Ana!" Alphonse called. "I'll see you tonight!"

Ana grinned and waved as she turned around and walked back into Central Command.

"Roy?" I asked as I walked into the apartment. Looking around, I collapsed on the couch when I couldn't find Roy. "Al, you wanna go get ready for your date? You'll have to leave soon."

"What time is it?" Alphonse asked.

"About 7:30," I replied, turning my head to look at the clock. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Slowly standing up, I walked to my room and jumped back on my bed, grabbing the remote to my stereo. As the music started to play, I forced myself to get up and grabbed my laptop, lying down on the floor with it.

"Kira?" Edward asked, walking into my room. "What are you doing?"

Turning the music down slightly, I looked up at Edward then back down at my laptop. "Nothing," I replied, lowering the screen so he couldn't see it. "What are you doing in here?"

"Al locked himself up in his room, so I got nowhere else to be," Edward replied, sitting down on my bed.

"Well don't try anything," I said, looking back at my laptop screen. "If you want something, ask first and I might say yes."

"Okay, then, can I kiss you?" Edward asked, grinning as he knelt down next to me.

"No, you may not."

Edward and I turned to the sound of the voice and saw Roy leaning against my door, an annoyed look on his face. "Kira, may I talk to you? Alone?"

I nodded and looked at Edward. "I'll talk to you later, kay?" I asked. "Tell Al good luck for me."

"Kira, why was Fullmetal asking if he could kiss you?" Roy asked, shutting the door behind him as Edward walked out.

"Because I told him that if he wanted something, he had to ask and see if I would say yes," I replied, shrugging as I lifted up my laptop screen again. "Hand me my other computer please."

"That's what I need to talk to you about," Roy said, handing me the laptop that was resting on a pile of books near the door. "Remember how I said that I didn't mind you seeing Edward as long as I didn't see anything?"

"Yeah," I replied, my eyes flicking back and forth between my two computers. "What of it?"

"I've decided to add another rule to our agreement," Roy said. "Work comes before boys. That means that—"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "That means that if I don't finish my paperwork for you and for the military, I'm not supposed to do anything with Edward…blah, blah, blah…"

"Kira! Don't interrupt me!" Roy exclaimed.

"Too late," I smirked. Looking at the glare Roy was giving me, I hopped up and started running out of my room.

"Kira! Get back here!" Roy called as I ducked under his arms and out of my room. Hopping over the table in the living room, I raced out of the apartment, heading to the one place Roy would never think to look for me at. His office.


	7. Chapter 7

CAUTION: This story could cause much awesomeness on the reader because it is so AWESOME!!!!! (sorry, my sister made me write that)

Anyway, this part contains a LOT of yelling and arguing and kind of a cutoff ending. Hope you enjoy it. Toodles!!

************************************************************************

"KIRA!!!!!!!"

Hearing Roy yell my name as I ran made me run even faster toward his office. Bursting into his office, I slammed the door shut and locked it. "Safe," I breathed, leaning back against the door.

"Not so much, little sister."

Jerking my head up, I saw Roy sitting in his desk, smirking at me. "H-How did you get here?!" I demanded, jumping up, ready to fight.

"You are so predictable, Kira," Roy replied calmly, standing up. "I knew you'd come here thinking it was the last place I would look for you. It was where you went when you wanted to get away from me when our parents died. I knew you'd be here."

"Jerk!!" I exclaimed, lunging toward him. Before I could even get the chance to punch him, Roy grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, using his other hand to cover my mouth.

"I may be a jerk to you sometimes," Roy told me, holding me still as I struggled, "but I'm your older brother and I just want what's best for you. And that means that I can argue with you over your choice of boys. If you want to keep seeing Fullmetal, then I'm okay with that. I just want to make sure you don't get hurt because you're all I have left."

I struggled some more, but Roy didn't release his grip. If anything, his grip tightened. "Kira, if you'd just stop struggling, then I'd release you," he told me. "But since I need to talk to you, you're giving me no choice." Dragging a chair up to me with his foot, Roy forced me to sit and grabbed a length of rope from his closet. Tying my arms behind the back of the chair to prevent me from using alchemy, he seared the legs of the chair to the floor and the ends of the ropes on my arms together.

"Roy! Let me go!!!" I yelled at him, struggling at the rope that held me in place.

"Not until I'm finished talking to you and you agree to listen," Roy replied.

"Never!" I exclaimed, struggling even more.

Sighing, Roy tore a strip of cloth from a blanket in the closet and wrapped it around my mouth to keep me from both interrupting him and yelling. "Now I'm not letting you go until I'm done with you," he said.

I yelled muffled curses at him, but stopped when I realized that there was nothing I could do to get free.

"Are you done?" Roy asked. I glared at him; that was an answer enough. "Now listen, to me. I'm your older brother which means I need to be protective of you, no matter how much you think I'm a bastard for some of the things I do."

"Yeah, right," I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Roy ordered. "You may not like it, but you're my little sister and there's nothing you can do about it." Walking up to me, he stood in front of me, slightly glaring down at me. "What do you want me to do?"

Grinning evilly to myself, I braced my right leg by the chair. Before Roy knew it, my auto-mail leg was kicking him in the stomach, making his double over in pain. "That's it!" Roy exclaimed, his arm around his still hurting stomach. "You need to learn to respect me and listen when I talk to you!" And with that, Roy stormed out of the office, leaving me tied to the chair, unable to move my arms or speak.

"Roy, you bastard," I thought, moving my cheek across my shoulder to move the cloth that was covering my mouth down to my neck.

"Kira, you okay?"

I looked over to the window and saw Edward half-way into it. "Edward, get out of here," I hissed at him, looking back at the door. "If Roy catches you here, he'll kill both of us."

"What did he do to you?" Edward asked, walking in front of me.

"He tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen," I replied. "So he tied me here so I'd listen, but I kicked him and he stormed out. Now leave before he comes back."

"Not without you," Edward said, kneeling down behind my chair. "Besides, Alphonse left for his date with Ana so I have nothing else to do. And anyway, we have to finish what we started. What did he use to keep you here?"

"Used alchemy to sear the chair legs to the floor and to sear the ends of the rope together," I explained as Edward tried to use alchemy to break the length of rope around my arms. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and voices accompanying them. "Edward!" I hissed at him. "Hide!"

Edward glanced back at the door and dashed for the closet, closing the door just as the office door opened. Roy walked in followed by Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda, and Riza. "What the hell do you want?" I asked as they walked in front of me.

"Kira, stay quiet for one second," Roy said, moving the strip of cloth back up around my mouth to keep me quiet. "I have a meeting with the Fuhrer and Hakuro with Riza in a few minutes so Havoc, Fuery, Falaman, and Breda will be watching you for me. Do anything to get yourself in trouble and you're not leaving my sight for a week at least."

Muttering another curse at him, Roy turned around and walked out, Riza following. "Kira, are you okay?" Havoc asked, pulling the strip of cloth around my mouth down around my neck again.

"Yeah," I replied. "He's just a bastard. Ed, you can come out now."

Edward walked out of the closet and knelt back down behind me, working on my rope. "Edward, you're not supposed to be here," Fuery said when Edward finally broke the rope around my arms. "If Colonel Mustang comes back and sees you here…"

"Well, he won't because by the time he comes back, we won't be here," I said, rubbing my wrists where I had red circles around them. "And you're not going to tell him because if you do, you know what'll happen."

All four of them took a step backwards, then snapped to attention when Roy walked back in his office. "Forgot my glo—" He stopped short when he noticed that I was free and Edward was standing right beside me. "Fullmetal, what are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing, Colonel," Edward replied nervously, taking a step behind me.

"We'll just be going now," I said, moving toward the window, Edward right beside me.

"Not so fast," Roy said, grabbing the back of my shirt. He reached up to my neck and grabbed the necklace he had given me. "Remember what I said about this?"

"Yeah, if I stop disrespecting you, then you'd take it off," I muttered, trying to move his hand away.

"I wonder," Roy said, turning the tag with the state alchemist symbol on it over. "Has anyone etched anything on this yet?"

"Oh, no," I thought, remembering what Edward had etched on it. "Roy, get away!" I yelled at him, trying to wrench his hand away. But it was too late. His eyes widened slightly as he read what was etched there.

"Fullmetal…" Roy growled, his hand clenching around my necklace. "When did you do this?"

"Edward," I whispered at him, grabbing his arm. "Don't be afraid. If he does anything to you, we could always just stay with Ana or at a hotel."

Edward nodded and looked at Roy. "I did it a couple days or so after Kira showed it to us," he said.

Roy's eyes blazed with fury as he let go of my shirt and my necklace. Before I could run away, though, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Roy!! Let me go!!!!!!!!" I yelled as Roy took me out of his office and Central Command, walking toward the apartment.

"Not until you promise to stop seeing Fullmetal," Roy said, kicking open the apartment door.

"Never!" I argued.

"Then I'll have to keep you in my sight until you turn 18 and can make your own decisions," Roy said, kicking my bedroom door open. He set me down on my bed, then walked over to the window. After searing it shut, he walked back over to me and pulled something out of his jacket. "You are no longer to see Fullmetal," he told me, locking a thin black bracelet over my right wrist. "This is to make sure I know where you are at all times and can find you if needed."

"What if I take it off?" I asked, examining it.

"You can't," Roy replied, walking for the door. "I'll see you when I get home later." And with that, he walked out of my room, closing the door and searing it shut.

"Edward, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone and never come back," I said, softly, lying back on my bed, my auto-mail arm over my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Having a 3-day weekend helps with the whole writing thing. And since I only have 5 days of school left, then 3 days of finals, I'll be working double-time on my stories. Hope you like this chapter, though!!! BYE!!!!

************************************************************************

"I'll see tomorrow, then?" Ana asked hopefully as Alphonse walked her up to the door to Havoc's house.

"Of course," Alphonse replied, smiling at her.

"Bye, then," Ana said, blushing slightly. She opened the door but before she walked in, Ana turned quickly and gave Alphonse a quick kiss on the cheek, then ran back into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Bye, Ana," Alphonse said, softly, blushing slightly as he started to walk back toward Roy's apartment.

"Hey, Al!"

Alphonse looked over his shoulder and saw Edward running toward him. "What do you need, brother?" he asked, smiling.

"Have you seen Mustang or Kira?" Edward asked, skidding to a stop in front of Alphonse.

"Not that I know of," Alphonse replied as he started walking again. "Why? I thought you were with her."

"Mustang took her home, and headed back to Central Command and I haven't seen either of them since," Edward said, opening the door to the apartment. "Kira?" he called, walking toward my room. "Kira? You here?"

I turned toward the door when I heard Edward call my name. "Edward…" I said softly, setting the book I was reading down on my bed and standing up. "Please don't be here…"

"Kira?" Edward called again, knocking on my door. "Kira, you in here?"

"Go away!" I called through the door, leaning back against the wall. "I don't want to see you any more!"

"Al, can I talk to her alone?" Edward asked.

"Sure, brother," Alphonse replied, walking out the door. "I'll be at the library if you need me."

"Thanks, Al," Edward said, turning back to my door. "Kira, what's wrong?"

"Go away!" I exclaimed again. "I don't want to see you again!"

"What do you mean you don't want to see me again?"

"I mean, I never want to see you again! Now go away and leave me alone!"

"Kira, what's with you all of a sudden?"

"Just go away and never come back!"

I could still hear Edward arguing to me through the door but I wasn't really paying attention. Moving away from the door, I laid back down on my bed, folding my arms under my head and staring up at the ceiling. After a few more minutes of arguing, I heard the front door open and footsteps walking closer. I heard a snap and turned to look at the door as I saw it open and Roy walk in.

"Kira, I have something I need you to do," he said, taking my arm.

"No," I said, jerking my arm away. "I'm not doing anything for you or for the damn military for a couple days at least."

"I'll let have a couple days off, but you can't leave the apartment," Roy agreed, turning for the door again. I watched as he left, but I didn't see Edward anywhere. Closing the door, Roy seared it shut again and left the apartment.

"Kira?"

I turned my head at the sound of Edward's voice. "Edward, leave," I said.

"Not without you," Edward said. I could hear him clapping and trying to break through the door, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, the top half of my door was gone, Edward standing on the other side. "Edward, go away!" I yelled at him, walking over to the window. "I never want to see you again!"

"Kira, whatever Roy told you, forget it for one second and listen to me!" Edward ordered, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to face him. "I love you. That means that I'll never leave you and no matter what Roy says or what you think and that's never going to change."

"But…Roy said—"

"I thought you never listened to Mustang! I thought you were always rebelling against him! Trying to be his sister, but disobeying and disrespecting him at the same time!"

"You don't understand!! He's not your older brother!"

Edward looked down, scowling. "Why are you even listening to him?" he said softly. "You were always so insistent on throwing his rules away and now…What happened to the Kira Mustang I fell in love with?!"

"I…I don't know," I said softly. "But I have to go…I can't stay here right now!" I pushed my way past Edward and hopped over the half of the door that was still standing. Racing out the apartment door, I ran down the street when I heard footsteps running behind me. Not paying attention to who was following me, I ran into an alley and came to a dead end.

"Are you done running?"

I spun around and came face to face with Edward. "Why did you follow me?" I asked, getting ready to fight. "What do you want?"

"I want the Kira Mustang I fell in love with," Edward replied, walking forward. Placing a hand on each of my shoulders, Edward pushed me back against the wall and kissed me passionately. When he finally pulled away, I took several breaths as I fell to my knees, looking up at him. "So is the girl I love back?" he asked, reaching down to help me up.

Smiling up at him, I took his hand and stood up. "Thank you," I said, hugging him tightly.

As surprised as Edward was that I had hugged him, he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's get back to your place," he said, pulling out of our hug and taking my hand. Still smiling, I followed him back to the apartment, all thoughts of Roy put out of my head.

As we walked past Central Command, Roy watched us out of the window in his office. "She'll never learn," Roy thought, shaking his head before signing more papers.


	9. Chapter 9

And now…part 9 of the greatest story ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, maybe it's not the best story ever but it's still pretty good, right? Right?

"How long do you think it'll be before Mustang comes home?" Edward asked as we walked back into the apartment, heading toward my room.

"Maybe an hour or so," I replied, hopping back over what was left of my door. "You owe me a new door, though."

"I can live with that," Edward smirked. Then, he noticed what was on my wrist. "Hey, what's that? It wasn't there yesterday."

"Damn it," I muttered, tugging at the bracelet. "It's kinda like a GPS. Wherever I am, Mustang can find me. I can't take it off, either."

"And that's why I put it on you."

Looking toward my door, I saw Roy climbing over it. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me when Fullmetal reasoned with you," he said, walking closer to me. "That's why I locked that bracelet around your wrist. So when you go out with him, I'll know exactly where you are."

"So this means that I can date Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"If you promise to behave, then, yes," Roy agreed, grinning. Grinning back, I jumped toward him and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging him even more tightly.

"Sure thing, Kira," Roy replied, gently kissing my forehead. "Now will you stop disrespecting me?"

"What do you think?" I smirked, propping myself up on his chest. "You should know me by now."

"And I do," Roy said, pushing me off and standing up. "Which means that no matter how many times I yell at you and how much I tell you not to do something, you'll just do it behind my back anyway."

"Got that right," I agreed smugly. "And that's most likely never gonna change."

"And I've had to accept that," Roy said, rubbing the top of my head. "So as long as you keep the things you do with Fullmetal to a minimum, I'll allow it. But if you get hurt, you know what'll happen."

"Yes, brother," I said, grinning. "Whatever you say."

Roy shook his head slightly, then turned around and headed back out of the apartment, telling me that he was going back to work for a couple more hours before Hawkeye shot him for not finishing his paperwork.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, hugging Edward. "Now I can date you and Roy won't care just as long as he doesn't see everything we do!"

"Which is great for me," Edward smirked, pushing me down on the bed. Pinning my wrists over my head, he leaned down and kissed me, only breaking away when he needed air.

Grinning, I got one arm free and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him again.

After a make-out session that would make Roy kill both of us and himself, Edward and I both changed into our pajamas, then Edward headed out to his couch while I laid back on my bed and we both fell asleep.

When Roy came home from work, Alphonse had already come back from the library and was asleep in the guest room. Hanging his coat on the wall, he checked on me then walked into his own room and fell asleep.

I was the first one to wake up the next morning and after I changed, I snuck into Roy's room, snatched an extra pair of his gloves, headed for the front door. As I was about to leave the apartment, I spun around, wrote a quick note, stuck it under Edward's blanket, then ran out, racing to downtown Central.

"Ana!" I called, banging on the front door to Havoc's house. "Ana! I need to talk to you! Get out here now!"

After a few more minutes of banging on the door, Ana opened it and walked out, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "You called?" she asked sarcastically. "Where's Edward? I thought he never left your side."

"Thanks," I muttered. "He's still asleep. Actually, he, Roy, and Alphonse are all still asleep. I snuck out."

"Same old Kira Mustang," Ana said, shaking her head at me.

"What can I say?" I asked, shrugging. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you were going on another date with Alphonse tonight."

"Yeah," Ana replied, playing with her gun. "What of it?"

"Nothing," I said, grinning. "Just wanted to know. Thanks!" And with that, I turned and started running toward Central Command, slipping on one of Roy's gloves as I ran.

"Weird," Ana muttered, walking back into the house.

Avoiding everyone as I ran toward Roy's office, I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. Going over to his desk, I ducked under it and snapped with my gloved hand. Running my hand along a couple of the edges, I quickly moved on to the chair. After doing the same thing to the chair, I stood up just as Roy walked in, the key to his office in his hand.

"Kira, why are you here and why was the door locked?" he asked, walking over to his chair as I walked toward the door.

"No reason," I said, grinning to myself. "I'll just be going now."

"What is she up to?" Roy thought, sitting down. Suddenly, the chair collapsed under him and he fell on top of a pile of broken wood, his desk collapsing soon after. "Kira!!" he yelled, standing up.

When I heard Roy yell, I quickened my pace as I headed down the halls of Central Command until I ran into Havoc.

"What's the hurry, chief?" he asked, stopping me before I could run any further.

"Um…" I replied nervously. "Let's just say that if Roy catches me, I'm dead. I kinda…accidentally on purpose…scorched his desk and chair so that when he sat down, they'd both collapse. Now can you let go?"

"Sorry, chief, but if I let you go, the Colonel would never get off my back about it," Havoc apologized, taking my arm and leading me back to Roy's office. "Good luck."

Gently pushing me in, he closed the door. "Kira," Roy growled, crossing his arms.

"I have got to stop pissing him off," I thought, glancing up at him.

Sure, I was cocky enough to mess with the famous Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, but I was still kind of afraid of him. Sure, he was my older brother, but that didn't mean he went any easier on me than he did on anyone else. But I still messed with him and tricked him and that's why I was facing the wrath of him and it wasn't going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, according to my friend who I've been giving this story to for proofreading, Kira's character is a little confusing at times. But no problem! I am here to fix that! I'll be revealing who she really is in the next chapter so patience is greatly appreciated.

Remember, reviews are what make the world go round!!!

"Kira, what have I told you about doing stupid things like this?" Roy growled, taking a step toward me.

"To not to," I replied, taking a small step back from him. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing that you don't deserve," Roy said, reaching forward and grabbing my auto-mail arm. "This is the third desk and chair you've ruined in the last month. What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Um…I'm sorry?" I tried, grinning slightly.

"Wrong answer," Roy said, walking out of his office, pulling me behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me hall after hall.

"Somewhere I'm sure you'll never escape from," Roy replied, unlocking a door near the end of a hallway. "I had this built especially for you the last time you ruined my things."

As he pushed me in, I looked around. It was a windowless room the size of Roy's office with nothing in it and no windows, all the walls painted a light gray color. "What is this place?" I asked as I continued to look around the room.

"Where you'll be staying until I leave," Roy replied. "Alchemy is useless here, so I've brought you a few books to keep you from getting too bored." After handing me the books, Roy closed and locked the door, walking back toward his office.

"So, basically, this is just a prison for me," I muttered, flipping through the books Roy had left me. "And he left me with the only 5 books I've memorized. Bastard." Walking around the room, I clapped every so often and placed my hand on the wall, but nothing happened. Not even touching shadows helped me. "What time is it?" I thought, checking the clock on my phone. "Damn it…Roy won't be done for another 4 or 5 hours at least."

Suddenly, my phone rang. "Yeah?" I asked when I answered it.

"Kira?" I heard Edward ask. "Where are you?"

"Central Command," I replied, leaning back against a wall. "Roy locked me in an alchemy-proof room. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I couldn't find you when I woke up," Edward said. "And I was worried something happened to you."

"If you really want to help," I told him, "then you'd come down here and help me get out."

"I'll be right there."

Snapping the phone shut, I stuffed it back in my pocket and stood up, walking over to the wall opposite to where I was sitting. "Damn you, Roy!!" I yelled, punching the wall with my auto-mail arm. "Why do you have to be so damn protective?!" As I kept cursing Roy and randomly punching the wall, I didn't notice as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Calm down, Kira!" Edward exclaimed, grabbing my waist from behind. "Roy isn't here! It's just me!"

Hands clenched into fists, I turned around to face whoever had dared to grab me. "Edward?" I asked, my glare softening. "What are you doing here?

"You asked me to come," Edward replied, grinning. "You said if I wanted to help, I should come down here and help you escape. Well, I wanted to help, so here I am."

Suddenly, my hand came up and slapped Edward, knocking him to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Edward yelled at me, sitting up with his hand on his cheek. "I'm helping you out of here!"

"You idiot…" I said softly, looking down, hands clenching again. "I wasn't being serious when I told you to come here. Quit trying to help me every time I ask for it. I can take care of myself and I don't need you acting like a love-sick puppy and hanging on to me everywhere I go."

"Kira?" Edward asked, confused.

"Just get out of here, Edward," I ordered, turning my back to him.

"Hang on—" Edward argued.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, spinning around to glare at him. "Just go!!"

Edward started to argue with me again, but he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. "I need to talk to Ana," he thought as he walked out of Central Command and headed downtown. "Maybe she can talk some sense into Kira."

Walking up to Havoc's house, he knocked once, then stepped back as the door opened. "Edward?" Ana asked, looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Edward admitted, pulling her out of the doorway.

A few minutes after Edward left, I relaxed slightly and slid down a wall, running my hands through my hair. "What have I done?" I whispered, staring down at my shoes. "I've just run the only guy I've actually ever really liked out of my life. And for what? So I can be a good little sister and obey all my brother's rules?"

Standing up, I undid my hair from its tie since it was almost out anyway and slipped it around my wrist. "But I'm not a good little sister," I continued, walking around the small room. "I'm a girl who disobeys, disrespects, and never listens to her older brother. I'm a girl who'll do anything to get when I want, even if it means breaking the rules. The line between what's right and what's wrong when it comes to Roy is gone now. I've crossed it so many times, it's disappeared."

Looking around, I walked up to the door and just stared at it. "What am I doing here?" I asked myself. Testing the door, I found that Edward had left it unlocked. Grinning evilly, I opened the door and walked out, closing it behind me. I had barely gotten 3 steps away from the door when a group of military officials ran toward me.

"There she is!" one of them exclaimed. "Colonel Mustang wants us to bring her to him unharmed!"

"Crap," I muttered, taking off down a hallway. Looking over my shoulder as I turned another corner, I saw the group of officials hot on my trail. Looking back in front of me, I nearly ran into Edward and Ana as I ran down yet another hallway.

"Kira!" Edward exclaimed, running after me, Ana right behind him. "What are you running from?!"

"Roy wants them to bring me to him!" I replied, jerking my head back at the group of military officials.

"Edward, talking to him might be just the thing she needs," Ana said as she sped up to run beside him. "If we want her to listen to you, we need to get her to talk to Roy first."

"Why the hell do you guys have to take his side?!" I yelled over my shoulder as I turned a corner. "Ana, you know I can almost never outrun you!"

"Exactly my point!" Ana replied, grinning as she sped up even more.

"I need an escape route," I thought, looking around me. Spotting a shadow on the ground near the end of a hallway, I got an idea. "Perfect. All I need to do is find a way to touch it with my hand…" Clapping as I neared the end of the hallway, I flipped into a handstand and slapped my hand down on the shadow, disappearing.

"Smart move," Ana thought as she skidded to a stop.

"What do we do now?" Edward asked as the officials stopped behind them.

"Half of you go that way," Ana ordered, pointing to the right. "The other half go the other way. Edward, you come with me and we'll go back just in case."

Everyone nodded and ran off in the direction that Ana told them to go in.

Pressed against a wall, I watched in silence as the halls cleared. "Time to go," I thought, running down a hallway no one was patrolling.

Okay, I know I left off at kind of a cut-off ending, but that just means that the next part will be even better! (I hope)

Anyway, thx for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

After buying a new Yu-Gi-Oh! game for my Nintendo DS, I've found that I can not only lose to Joey Wheeler, I can lose REALLY badly. And I beat Yugi right before I lost to Joey, too! *sniff* *sniff* Oh, well…after my antagonizing defeat, I finally finished this chapter after an hour or so of writing. Hope you like it!

BTW: Shut up, Christina 'cause I know ur laughing at this. *sticks tongue out*

As I was running, I kept looking around to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone, especially Ana, Edward, or the military officials. "Okay," I thought, coming to a stop in a deserted hallway. "I think it's safe." Looking around a final time, I clapped and placed my hand on a patch of sun on the wall, appearing again.

"Gotcha!" Ana exclaimed, grabbing my waist from behind. "Someone needs to help me!"

As soon as she yelled, 2 military officials ran up in front of me, each taking one of my arms. "Let go!" I yelled, struggling to get loose. Unfortunately, I couldn't use alchemy and being caught was really starting to piss me off. "I don't need to see Roy!"

"Yes, you do," Ana said smugly as the officials started to drag me toward Roy's office, she and Edward walking right beside them. "The sooner you do, the sooner you and Ed can kiss and make up."

"I don't need this!" I argued, struggling even more as we neared Roy's office. "I just needed time to think things over and now that I have, I'm fine!"

"Too late," Ana smirked, opening the door to Roy's office.

"Thank you, Ana," Roy said, standing up and walking around his desk. "I would've gone to get her myself, but I was too busy here. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my sister alone."

"Got it," Ana said, snapping at the officials holding me. As soon as they released me, Roy took my arm and waited as Ana followed the officials into the hallway, dragging a resilient Edward with her.

"Why did you need to see me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions," Roy replied, leading me around to his desk. "Sit down."

Slightly glaring at him, I hopped up on the end of his desk as he sat down on his chair. "What do you need to ask me?" I asked, leaning back on my hands.

"First of all," Roy started, crossing his legs, "how long will it take before you finally obey me?"

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one," I said, grinning. "Because it might never happen."

"I figured that. Now, how long are you planning on seeing Fullmetal?"

"How long do you expect me to see him?"

"A couple weeks."

"Guess you're gonna be really disappointed then because I won't stop seeing him until the day I die or until he does something that extremely pisses me off. Any more questions?"

"One more. If he ever asks you to marry him, what will you say?"

"I-I don't know. I gotta go, though. See you later, brother!" And with that, I ran out the door, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. "How would I react to that?" I thought as I walked outside.

"Kira!"

I turned around and saw Edward running toward me, Ana right behind him. "Hey, Edward," I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," I replied. To prove it, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him, only backing away when we needed air. "Come on. Roy will be at least another hour before he gets home."

"Have fun you two," Ana said as we walked away. "Tell Alphonse to come by my house when you get home."

"So now you won't be changing your mind about us and acting all weird anymore?" Edward asked as we walked, slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Nope," I replied, grinning. "I've finally found out who I really am."

"And who would that be?"

"Well, for one, I'm your girlfriend. 2nd, I'm Roy's little sister and a disobedient one at that. I'm not taking orders from him again and there's no way he's gonna stop me from seeing you."

"Hey, before I forget, what did Roy need you for?"

"He just asked me a couple questions, that's all."

"Do you mind telling me what they were?"

"He just asked me if I'd ever stop disrespecting him…"

"An obvious no."

"…And how long I'd be seeing you."

"Please tell me you didn't agree with what he guessed."

"Are you kidding? He thought I'd only date you for a couple weeks and then be done with you because when I went out with James, that's how long he and I stayed together. I told him that I'd keep seeing you until the day I die or until you do something that extremely pisses me off."

"Thanks for the warning. Did he ask you anything else?"

"Well…he asked me one more question and then I ran out."

"What did he ask you?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Come on, tell me." When I refused to answer his question, Edward pulled me into an alley about 2 minutes away from my apartment and pushed me up against the wall. "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to force it out of you," he said, grinning evilly, placing his hands on the wall beside my head. Leaning down to my face, he kissed me passionately, not pulling away until he needed air. "Ready to tell yet?" he asked when I breathed in deeply.

When I didn't answer, he shrugged and kissed me again, repeating his process until I finally slumped down to the ground, unable to take any more. "If I tell you, will you stop?" I asked between breaths.

"For now," Edward smirked, kneeling in front of me. "Now what was the question?"

"He asked me…" I started, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. "He asked me what I would say if you ever asked to marry me."

"And what did you say?" Edward asked, genuinely intrigued now.

"I told him I didn't know," I replied, looking down.

"Can you tell me what you'd say?" Edward wondered, lifting my chin.

"I don't know," I said softly.

"How old are you anyway? I never asked and I think I skipped over it when I skimmed over your file."

"I'm 17. My birthday is tomorrow. Why? How old are you?"

"I'm 18. I turn 19 in a couple months." He stayed quiet for a couple more minutes; the only thing he did in that time was run his fingers through my hair, mumbling to himself.

"Edward?" I asked softly, looking up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Edward replied. "Just thinking. We should get home. Ana wanted us to tell Alphonse to go to her house." I nodded and got up with Edward, taking his hand as we walked back to my apartment.

"I wonder," Edward thought. "What would she say if I proposed?"

Well, here you are!!!!

I have a couple questions for you:

Should Edward propose to Kira?

If he does, how should he do it?

I'd appreciate anything you'd like to see in future chapters!! Until next time!! LATER!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I've decided that Edward will propose to Kira. When…I have no idea. Anyway, I got a review that had a pretty good idea on how, so I'll most likely use that unless I get a better one although this one was pretty good so I'd like to see someone beat it. Well, until then, I'm just gonna use this idea.

"Kira? Kira, wake up."

I sleepily opened my eyes and saw Edward leaning over me. "Edward…" I groaned, checking the digital watch I had forgotten to take off my wrist. "Edward, it's 1 in the morning…what is so important that it couldn't wait until at least 10…? Or even better…noon?"

"Al didn't come home," Edward replied, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Do you know where he might be?"

"He's probably still at Ana's," I told him, yawning. "He's staying the night there and forgot to tell you. Now can you go back to sleep? I didn't get to sleep until midnight because of my damn paperwork so I'm tired and now I'm pissed."

"Not until you prove to me that Al's with Ana," Edward said, looking down at me.

"Fine," I sighed, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. "Wait right here." Standing up, I stumbled my way across the room and grabbed my black laptop, reaching under a pile of books for my red one. Climbing back onto the bed, I turned both them on, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as they started up.

"Welcome, Kira," they chimed simultaneously. "What would you like to do this morning?"

"Search for Alphonse Elric," I yawned, my eyes half-shut. "Check Ana's house first."

"They talk?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Ever since I fixed them up to," I replied, shaking my head slightly to wake me up. "I just tell them what I want and they do it. They talk back, though, if they don't want to do what I'm asking."

"Nice," Edward said, looking down at the computers as they chimed their finish.

"Alphonse Elric is currently at the residence of Jean and Ana Havoc," they said together.

"Thanks," I said, closing them. "Shut down." Turning to Edward, I pushed him off my bed and set the computer on the floor. "Happy now?" I asked, a little bit annoyed. "Now go to sleep."

"Can I sleep in here with you?" Edward asked, half-preparing for rejection.

"If you don't mind getting killed if Roy catches you, then fine," I replied. "Just quit talking to me and sleep." As I talked, my eyes closed and I fell asleep, curling up on my bed.

"I'll be out before Roy sees anything," Edward thought, moving in beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as he fell asleep as well.

When Edward opened his eyes, he looked lifted my wrist so he could see the time on my watch. "It's almost 8," he thought, running a hand through his hair. "I should probably be going now. I've got to pick something up before Al finds out what I'm doing." Slipping out of my bed, he placed a kiss on my forehead before he snuck out of my room, grabbing his boots and cloak as he headed outside, swiping my keys from the kitchen counter.

When I woke up, I immediately noticed that Edward was gone and I had a feeling that he wasn't the only thing. Upon closer inspection, I saw that my keys were gone as well. "At least Roy didn't find him," I thought, changing into a pair of black jeans and a black tanktop, grabbing my black combat boots from the closet, almost tripping over a pile of books as I walked out of my room.

"Nice to see you're up before noon," Roy said from the kitchen. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes, please," I replied, sitting at the table. "I'm starved."

"Did you get the paperwork done?" Roy asked as he set a plate of pancakes in front of me, tossing me the syrup when he grabbed it out of a cupboard.

"Yeah, but you're doing your own paperwork from now on," I told him, practically drowning my pancakes in syrup. "Hey, you seen Edward this morning?" I asked as I started eating.

"He left as I woke up," Roy replied, using a fork to eat part of my pancakes. Suddenly, the door opened and the subject of my question walked in.

"Where were you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Just out," Edward replied, slipping his boots off. "I'll be right back." Walking toward my room, he slipped his hand into his pocket and fingered the small velvet box he'd hidden. "She'll be at Central Command today," he thought. "That's it…I'm gonna ask Kira to marry me today."

I know it's short! I'm sorry!! Don't kill me!!! But don't worry the next chapter will be longer! I hope…Anyway, if you want to see a wedding, just send me your ideas and I'll try to accommodate them all. Remember, we still have Ana and Alphonse left!

Hasta la vista, baby! (Sorry, watched Terminator when I finished this)


	13. Chapter 13

**Ya'll know that I love to tease ya, so here's a little sneakie peakie of the next chapter. Try to imagine what'll happen next…I am evil…*evil grin* **

"Kira," Edawrd started, looking up at me, "I know I haven't known you for very long, but I do know one thing. I love you. When you pushed me away, I kept coming back, knowing that you were the one. And now, here I am, down on one auto-mail knee, asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric."

**Now that ya'll have been officially teased, I'm gonna go work on the actual chapter. Good luck with the suspense! Later!!! *evil laugh***


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Welcome to chapter 13! **

**Ed: Do I get to propose in this chapter?**

**Me: Just wait and see, my little Eddie.**

**Kira: Hey, he's mine!**

**Me: Whatevs. I got my own boy to deal with right now.**

**James: Got that right. *kisses my cheek***

**Me: Quit it and get back in your room so I can finish this.**

**James: Fine, but you're coming with me. *takes my hand and drags me away from the computer and into his room***

**Me: Enjoy this chapter! James, let go!!**



"Brother, how much more do you have?" I asked, sitting up on the couch in his office.

"Calm down, Kira, I'm almost done," Roy replied, signing another paper. "You need to stop being so impatient."

"Can't help it, I get that from dad," I said, grinning.

Suddenly, the door opened and Edward walked in, looking a little nervous. "What's up, Edward?" I asked, standing up as he walked in front of me.

"I can do this," Edward thought, taking a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Um, Ed?" I asked when he didn't answer. "Edward? You okay?"

As an answer to my question, Edward knelt on one knee and reached into his jacket, pulling out a small velvet box. Roy looked up at Edward and immediately stood up, struggling not to yell at the boy.

"Kira," Edward started, looking up at me, "I know I haven't known you for very long, but I do know one thing. I love you. When you pushed me away, I kept coming back, knowing that you were the one. And now, here I am, down on one auto-mail knee, asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric."

"Edward…" I whispered as he pulled out a simple gold band with a small onyx stone on top, identical to the color of Roy's eyes.

"I knew you were different from the moment I saw you and you like black, so I wanted to do something different," Edward said, taking my left hand. "So, Kira Ann Mustang, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling as Edward slipped the ring on my finger. "Oh, Edward!" Not caring that my older brother was watching us, I dropped to my knees, wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him passionately.

Roy loudly cleared his throat, making me break away from Edward and look over at him. "Yes?" I asked, annoyed that he had interrupted me. "What do you want?"

"I'd prefer that you wouldn't do that ever, but if you must, please don't do it in my office," Roy replied, looking down at me.

"Okay, then, I'll see you at home," I said, grinning as I took Edward's hand and we walked out the door and out of Central Command.

"So, where are we going, my future wife?" Edward asked, letting go of my hand only to wrap his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Home," I replied, turning my head to look at him. "And since Alphonse is at Ana's, we'll have the place to ourselves until Roy gets home."

"And when will that be?" Edward asked as I opened the door to the apartment.

"Probably 8," I said, locking the door behind us as we walked in. "You know," I said as Edward and I walked to my room, "this might just be the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

"I completely forgot about your birthday," Edward admitted, grinning. "But I'm pretty sure I'm forgiven, right?"

"Of course," I said, smiling. "But I would really appreciate it if we kept this from Ana for as long as possible. She'd freak if she found out."

"Your wish is my command," Edward smirked, pushing me on the bed before kissing me.

By the time Roy came home, the two of us were curled up together in my bed, fast asleep.



**Aww, how cute!! Ed's gonna get married!! I know I took the way he proposed from a panel Vic did, but it just sounded right! Anyway, any suggestions for a wedding will be greatly appreciated. **

**Edwardsgirl16 out!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edwardsgirl16: O.K., because I'm seriously running out of ideas, there might just be a couple more chapters in this story.**

**Yami Edwardsgirl16: So no more Roy's Little Sister?**

**Edgrl16: After about 3 or 4 more chapters…yeah**

**Yami: Yes! One less story to keep me away from my hikari**

**Edgrl16: Whatever. And because I don't have any ideas for certain things, this chapter takes place about 5 or 6 months after Edward proposes; they're getting married in a day**

**Ana: And I still don't know! *pout***

**Edgrl16: What time is it?**

**Edgrl16 and Yami: *together* Wedding time!!!**

**WEDDINGSWEDDINGSWEDDINGS**

"Kira," Roy said as I rummaged through my closet, trying to find the pair of shoes I was looking for, "calm down. What are you getting so worked up about?"

"What do you think?!" I asked, finally pulling out a pair of unworn black combat boots. "Have you ever gotten married before?!"

"After seeing you like this, I don't think I want to," Roy replied calmly, crossing his arms. "Now, what is on your mind?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow and I still have to tell Ana I want her to be my maid of honor," I replied. "Not to mention I still need to tell her I'm getting married in the first place."

"Where's Fullmetal in all this?" Roy asked as I walked out of the apartment in a pair of black Converse high-tops, Roy's black sweats, and one of his white T-shirts.

"He and Al are getting the church ready and the assembly hall we're using for the reception," I explained as I started walking toward downtown Central or more clearly, Havoc's house. "Both of them are staying at Ana's house tonight and then the wedding is tomorrow morning at 9." Walking up to the small house, I knocked on the door and waited until Ana opened it up.

"Hey, Kira," she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Ana," I started, "I should have told you this earlier but…I'm getting married."

"Oh my god!" Ana shrieked, hugging me tightly. "I can't believe it! When's the wedding?!"

"Tomorrow morning," I replied, smiling. "Ana, will you be my maid of honor?"

"In a heartbeat!" she exclaimed before she hugged me again.

"Al! Come here for a sec!"

Alphonse walked up to the ladder Edward was currently standing on and looked up at his brother. "What?" he asked before a streamer was sent hurtling toward his head.

"Sorry, Al," Edward apologized, sliding down the ladder. "Now, does that look straight?"

Alphonse looked up at the flowers pinned to the wall, tilting his head slightly to the right. "Sort of," he replied, grinning slightly. "Brother, you need to relax. What time did you go to bed last night?"

"I didn't," Edward said, walking over to where the suits he'd picked up were sitting.

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded, following Edward outside and toward Ana's house. "Promise me you'll sleep at least 8 hours tonight."

"Al," Edward whined, looking back at his younger brother.

"Edward," Alphonse said.

The blonde alchemist sighed, knowing that once Alphonse called him by his first name, he was in trouble and wouldn't be getting out of it until he agreed. "Fine," he agreed, shaking hands with Alphonse.

"Perfect fit," I mused, watching as Ana slowly turned around in her blood red bridesmaid dress, looking at herself in a mirror.

"Can I see your dress?" Ana asked, picking up the skirts of her dress so she could slip off the red heels she was wearing.

"Just this once," I agreed, unzipping the white bag my dress was hanging up in. Ana turned around as I slipped off my clothes and pulled the dress over my head.

"You look gorgeous," Ana said as she turned around. "Edward's gonna love it."

"You think so?" I asked, looking at myself in a mirror.

"You don't give yourself much credit, do you?" Ana asked back, smiling. "You look beautiful. Edward's a lucky guy."

I looked at my reflection again, thinking about what Ana was saying. I was in a floor-length black dress with white curlicues surrounding it, slowly fading as it reached the top just above my chest.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Ana asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I blushed lightly as I pulled up the skirt of my dress, showing her the black combat boots I had on. "Well, at least we know you're still you," she teased as I let my skirt go. "Come on, we need sleep if we need to get up early."

Nodding, I told Roy goodnight before taking off my dress and transmuting Ana a quick bed and we both fell asleep in shorts and T-shirts.

"Brother, get to sleep!" Alphonse yelled when he saw the light coming from Edward's temporary room. Havoc slept soundly through the whole thing, the skill coming from having a younger sister of his own to deal with.

"It's off!" Edward argued, turning off his light before wiggling under the blankets on his bed. "Goodnight, Al!"

"Brother, you really need this rest," Alphonse thought before he fell asleep.

**WEDDINGSWEDDINGSWEDDINGS**

**Edgrl16: Well, tomorrow's the wedding!!!!!!!**

**Yami: Yay**

**Edgrl16: You don't sound so happy**

**Yami: *glare* I'm tired**

**Edgrl16: Then go to sleep. Anyway, I think this chapter went over really well. It comes with having a mother and a younger sister who are completely obsessed with the channel that shows nothing but wedding after wedding after damn wedding show. *sigh* Oh, well. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edgrl16: Wedding!!!!**

**Yami: Hikari, are you hyper? What did you eat?**

**Edgrl16: Mountain Dew and chocolate!! Lots and lots of chocolate!!!**

**Yami: While I de-hyperize my hikari, please enjoy this lovely wedding.**

**Edgrl16: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! *bouncing off the walls***

"Kira, it's time to go," Roy said, knocking on my bedroom door.

"Hang on, Roy!" Ana called back, putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. "Stop squirming, Kir. This is coming out all bumpy."

"I can't help it," I pouted, trying to sit as still as I could. "I don't like wearing makeup."

"Well, you can take it off during the honeymoon," Ana said. "I mean, you haven't—"

"No!" I denied, blushing a dark red. "Ana!"

"Sorry, Jean wanted me to ask," Ana defended, holding up her hands. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered, standing up. Roy had decided not to take my necklace off because I hadn't followed through on the agreement yet, so I still had the two dog tags hanging around my neck.

"Mom and Dad would be proud," Roy told mea s the three of us got into the car.

"Ed, stop fussing with it," Alphonse scolded, swatting Edward's hands away from his tie. "It looks fine."

"Just nervous, that's all," Edward muttered before the music started and everyone stood up.

One by one, the 4 bridesmaids and Ana walked in, followed by Ana's cousin as the flower girl. Everyone turned to the door as I walked in, my arm linked with Roy's. I smiled as we started walking, looking up at Edward.

"Wow," Edward thought, fidgeting slightly.

Before long, Roy kissed me on the forehead and I took Edward's hand, standing beside him in front of the priest.

(a/n: okay, I'm not gonna bore you with the boring speech the priest always makes and the vows are pretty generic so…I'm skipping to the end)

"Edward Elric," the priest said. "Do you take Kira Mustang to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Edward replied, smiling.

"And do you, Kira Mustang, take Edward Elric to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I mean, I do," I corrected.

"By the power vested in me," the priest continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward leaned in before giving me a passionate kiss. We held hands as we turned to the crowd, smiling. "I have the great pleasure of introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Elric."

Applause rang through the chapel as Ana handed me my bouquet and we all walked over to the assembly hall a minute away.

"Do you think it was worth it?" Edward asked me as we started our first dance.

"Most definitely," I replied, kissing him.

When it came time for me to throw the bouquet, I looked over my shoulder quickly and looked back, throwing the bouquet over my shoulder. Ana jumped and caught it, smiling as Alphonse wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

-9 months later-

"Edward! Kira! You're back!" Ana and Alphonse ran up to us.

"Hey, Al," Edward said, grinning.

"Guess what? We're getting married!" Ana exclaimed, holding out her hand so I could see the ring. "And I want you to be the maid of honor!"

"Of course," I replied, smiling.

"Oh my god!" Ana exclaimed, finally noticing the stroller I was pushing. "You had a baby?!"

"Two, actually," I admitted, pulling back the red blanket and picking up one of them, Edward picking up the other. "This one is Trisha and her twin brother over there is Joey."

"How old are they?" Alphonse asked, tickling Joey under the chin.

"They're 2 and a half weeks," Edward replied, looking over at me. "Right?"

"Yeah, although Trisha's older by 2 minutes," I said, laughing a little.

"How does Roy feel about this?" Ana asked.

"He's happy, no, wait, ecstatic he has a nephew and a niece," I replied. "And he's completely over being related to the 'Fullmetal—' well, you know."

"Heard that," Edward smirked, placing Joey gently back in the stroller.

"You guys still state alchemists?" Alphonse asked, wondering after not seeing his older brother for 9 months.

"Uh-huh," Edward replied as I set Trisha next to Joey and pulled the blanket back over the stroller.

"Roy makes an excellent babysitter," I added, grinning. "We gotta go, thought. Riza wanted to see the twins. See you guys a little later." Waving, the 4 of us headed separate ways.

"Have I told you lately I love you?" Edward asked as he slid an arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek.

"Everyday," I replied, smiling. "But you know…I never get tired of it."

**Edgrl16: I'm finally done!!!! Thx to everyone who reviewed!! If you want a sequel about Kira and Edward dealing with Trisha and Joey growing up, I'll need at least 5 to 10 reviews saying you want it. Till next time!!!!!**

**Yami: By the way, whoever recognized Trisha's name, we love you!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
